


Giving Up A Lot For Much More

by Lindnjean



Series: Star Trek Stories [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader
Series: Star Trek Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891939
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Giving Up A Lot For Much More

"Scotty?" you lift your head up from your pillow. Damn where is he? You get up and pull on clothes. You walk down to engineering and sure enough there's your boyfriend. You sigh. "Scotty come back to bed it's not your shift they can handle it as you get some sleep." "but lassie they can't look at the state of this." he points to whatever he's working on. "Scotty it can wait come get some sleep." "no lassie it can't wait." you sigh "fine Scotty" you turn and walk away. Your tired of this. He always chooses the Damn ship instead of everything, including you. You're awake now no use going back to sleep. You walk to your best friends room. He'll be grumpy about you waking him up but he's always grumpy. Yup you guessed it your best friend is Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy. You open his door and walk to his sleeping form. "Leo?" he groans. "What is it now?" "Leo." he opens an eye. He sighs and makes room for you. You crawl in bed with him. "Why are you awake this time?" "Woke up to Scotty gone. He's down in engineering and refuses to come to bed." "So you decided to bother me." "yep." "fine just try to sleep. I need some so do you." you yawn. "Okay Leo." You snuggle in and Leo wraps his arms around You and you fall asleep. You wake up when his alarm goes off. "Ugh" Leo wakes up. He says "Damn. I hate morning people and mornings and people." You giggle. "Okay Leo." He smiles at your giggle. "Go get ready darlin' you're in MedBay today." you nod and head back to your own room. You're getting dressed when Scotty comes in. "Have you been in engineering all night?" He nods. You sigh "I'll tell captain your taking the day off and no whining you need sleep Scotty." "No lassie I'm just gonna take a nap then go back to work." "Dammit Scotty you need enough sleep or your body will shut down!" "I get enough sleep." "No no you don't. I'm a doctor Scotty and you don't get enough sleep" "I'm fine woman!" "Alright you wanna kill yourself for this ship fine but I'm not willing to stay and watch you do it!" He is silent as you turn and over your shoulder say " goodbye Scotty. I'll get my stuff after my shift. I'm done with all of this." you turn and head to Medbay with tears in your eyes. Bones sees you and pulls you to him in a hug. "What's wrong darlin'?" "I broke up with Scotty. I'm tired with him choosing the enterprise over everything including me. But it hurts Leo." "of course it does you love him." you sigh. "Make me feel better?" "come on we can take the day off. I got some whiskey we can drink." you nod. You're not much of a drinker but today you'll make an exception. You guys head to his bunk. He pulls out a couple of bottles of whiskey. You drink and just talk about everything. "Damn him! I gave him 2 years including on that damn frozen planet and he goes and does this! How dare he!?" Bones just pulls you to him. "I don't understand how he can just let you go. He'll never find anyone else as beautiful or smart or funny or tough or kind or as loving as you." "You think I'm all those things?" "yes I do." you blush. "Only Scotty has called me beautiful before." "That's a shame because I think your the most beautiful woman in the world." "Really? Why haven't you ever told me?" "I was afraid to loose your friendship." You smile and pull him closer to you. "Leo you could never loose me." You lean in and capture his lips with yours. He kisses back. You wake up the morning and hold your head. You haven't been that drunk in a while. You look down and notice your naked then you notice your not in your room that you shared with Scotty. Your in Leo's room. You think and remember what happened. You left Scotty then slept with your best friend while drunk. You sigh and a tear slips down your face for losing Scotty and maybe Leonard too. What if he doesn't want to be friends after this or it makes it awkward? Suddenly there's a hand wiping your tears away. "Shh please don't cry." Leo hugs you to him. "Why are you crying darlin'?" "I lost Scotty and I don't wanna loose you too." "Darlin' you can never loose me." You look up with tears in your eyes. "Do you regret this?" "Never. Do you?" you shake your head "No." "Good" he kisses you again. You've now been with Leonard for 3 years and its your anniversary. He leads you blindfolded to where your going. He takes the blindfold off. "Oh Leo its beautiful." You eat and he asked you to dance. You smile up at him the whole time. He twirls you and when your facing him again he's down on one knee. Your eyes start to water. "Darlin I've loved you since I met you, you're my whole universe. Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?" "Yes!" He puts the most perfect ring on your hand and kisses you. You've now been married for 5 years and together for 8. You have you little girl named Scarlett Anastasia McCoy. Scotty is very happy for you two even though he wishes it was him. He regrets ever letting you go.


End file.
